


Dejame amarte por ultima vez

by honeytommo



Series: Love is brave. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, M/M, One Direction Break Up, Oneshot, Smut, this is not the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytommo/pseuds/honeytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de su ultimo concierto Louis siente que algo no esta bien con Harry desde que terminaron y sabe que es su culpa, tratara de arreglarlo con algo muy especial que le tiene preparado, al final se da cuenta a quien es a quien realmente ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejame amarte por ultima vez

El último concierto para terminar el tour, mi último día para verlo, cuando lo abracé pude sentir su aroma, el cual tanto amaba, sería nuestro último recuerdo, debo admitir que aún lo sigo amando como cuando tenía 18 o quizá mucho más, salgo con algunas chicas o chicos pero jamás se borró su imagen de mi mente, jamás olvido sus dulces labios que hace un tiempo tuve junto a los míos, su escultural cuerpo que cualquier artista estaría agradado de pintar

-¿todo bien?-se acercó mi mejor amigo

-¿em?-dije algo des concentrado

-oh ¿te interrumpí algo, cierto?-dijo apenado Liam

-no-dije mirándolo otra vez, estaba jugando con otro de mis mejores amigos, muchos piensan que Harry y yo tenemos algo así, una amistad pero no, todo se fue a la borda por los sentimientos, sé que dirán "ni is mili istir inamiridi" pero es diferente con nosotros, enamorarnos fue un error

-¿otra vez terminaron?-preguntó Liam pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros

-sí y creo que esta vez es definitivo-dije algo triste

-el luce bien como para haber terminado-dijo

-no luce bien, mira sus ojos-dije, a pesar de la gran sonrisa que tenía, sus ojos lo decían todo o tal vez yo lo sabia todo al ver sus ojos porque lo conocía

-Louis, vas a ver qué pronto todo se va solucionar-dijo

-no es como antes, además es mi culpa-dije tapándome la cara. Me considero fuerte, no dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, no quería llorar frente Liam sólo porque amo a un chico

-¿qué pasó?-dijo algo sorprendido-si es por celos, sabes que se le pasará, el te ama mucho-dijo reconfortando me pero cada una de sus palabras hacia que mi corazón se hiciera más chiquito

-estoy saliendo con una chica-le dije

-¿qué? ¿Pensé que lo amabas?-dijo mi amigo

-lo am... La verdad no lo sé, me siento confundido-dije tapando mi cara, Niall y Harry habían salido, al parecer "alguien" había notado que lo miraba y decidió librarse

-¿Por qué? ¿No me habías dicho que él era tu todo?-

-lo es pero, con ella me siento libre, algo que no siento con Harry-dije

-tú prometiste que lucharían por su libertad-dijo Liam

-pero ya no puedo, además ella es muy dulce, tiene el cabello algo rizado, sus ojos brillan, es preciosa-dije pensando en ella, me obligo a amarla aunque la vea como una simple amiga

-Louis, ¿soy yo o la chica que buscaste es como una versión femenina de Harry?-dijo burlándose

-no, Harry es más guapo que ella-dije-Ella es preciosa, Harry es... es tan etéreo, es una divinidad ante mis ojos-solo con recordar lo lindo que era me hizo sonreír 

-estás mal, amigo-dijo riendo

-gran consejo, amigo-dije empujándolo

-oye, solo te digo que debes estar seguro de lo que sientes, si realmente amas a alguno de los dos, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo y también Harry es mi amigo y no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes mal-dijo

-tengo una idea-dije sonriendo, sabía perfectamente que hacer para aclarar todo

(...)

-vi sus fotos y los mensajes, Niall-dijo el rizado hecho un mar de lágrimas

-tranquilo Harry, el pronto aprenderá de lo que se pierde-dijo el irlandés tratando de animar a su amigo despechado

-yo pensé que era suficiente para el pero al parecer no, por algo está con ella, le dice "cariño" "sweetcake" pensé que esas palabras era solo para mí, pensé que era algo especial entre nosotros-dijo mientras caían más lágrimas 

Había notado la mirada de Louis, no podía evitar sus ojos, podría solo haberse enojado por las fotos y los mensajes pero lo que copo el vaso fueron sus palabras, esas palabras fueron las que destruyeron su débil corazón "me siento libre con ella" ellos habían prometido buscar juntos su libertad porque se amaban o al menos por su parte

-Harry, mírame, encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que merezca tu corazón-el rubio odiaba ver a su amigo llorar, le rompía el corazón, le rompería la cara al chico que lo hizo llorar pero por lástima ese chico también es su mejor amigo

-YO NO QUIERO A NADIE QUE NO SEA LOUIS-dijo desesperado

-Harry, mira tienes a Nick, el té cuida y te quiere, estoy seguro que tiene un crush contigo-dijo Niall tratando de animarlo-también Marcus, él te ama-

-pero...-estaba por hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Harry ¿podemos hablar? Es algo importante-dijo Louis cerca de ellos. Los ojos de Harry brillaron como dos pequeñas estrellitas en el cielo, eras los luceros que iluminaban el camino de Tomlinson

-no, estoy hablando con el-dijo Niall

-si, Niall puedes irte, por favor-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Louis el cual estaba algo sonrojado y apenado 

-Harry, pero...-

-adiós Niall-dijo, el rubio encogió los hombros y se alejó de aquellos enamorados

El corazón de Harry se lleno de ilusión cuando vio a Louis llegar, aunque en el también había rencor por los sucesos anteriores

-quiero pedirte algo-dijo Louis sentándose al lado de él

-si preguntas por el anillo de compromiso, tranquilo, haré los trámites para donarlo-dijo Harry

-no hagas eso, por favor-dijo Louis mirándolo preocupado, llevaban años comprometidos y solo esperaban el momento para el tan esperado "te acepto como mi esposo"-no aún, primero escúchame-

-claro-dijo Harry distraído mirando sus zapatos algo gastados, eran sus favoritos, Louis se los había comprado cuando estuvo en LA

-yo quiero que me des la última oportunidad para amarte, déjame amarte por última vez-dijo Louis captando la mirada del ojiverde

-¿qué? ¿Piensas que las cosas se arreglan solo así? Qué estupidez Tomlinson-dijo mirando a otro lado

-déjame estar esta última noche contigo y prometo que te dejo en paz-dijo suplicando

-¿crees que soy una de tus putas de noche o que?-dijo Harry desafiándolo, amaba a Louis eso es seguro pero no permitiría que lo trate así

-no lo digo de esa forma, sé que me odias ("estas equivocado" pensó Harry) pero quiero que finjas que me amas esta noche, por lo que alguna vez tuvimos, dame esta última noche junto a ti-rogó

-no lo sé-A Harry se le partía el corazón ver a Louis de esa manera, se veía decaído, deprimido como si sus colores no vivieran

-HARRY POR FAVOR-dijo

\- ya te dije que no se - dijo el rizado tratando de ignorarlo

-si estas de acuerdo, te espero acá-dijo poniendo un avión de papel sobre su pierna-te esperaré media hora, por favor por todo que que tuvimos ve, déjame amarte por última vez-dijo Louis y se alejó

Al ver a Louis lejos, Harry tomó el pequeño avión y lo desdobló

"Si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, ve te lo pido, por favor -siempre tuyo, Louis pd: déjame amarte por última vez, pegado dentro de la carta había un pequeño cartonsito con la dirección del lugar, definitivamente Harry no iría

(...)

Estaba todo listo, la cena la había preparado, sabía cuánto a Harry le gustaba que él le cocinara, las flores esparcidas estaban por todo el lugar, aún seguía enojado con el joven que entrega las flores ya que trajo margaritas, las cuales Harry es alérgico y digamos que no lo aprendió de la mejor manera, recuerda cuando en un almuerzo romántico tuvieron que salir corriendo al hospital por una alergia gracias a las margaritas que le había llevado, al final tuvieron una romántica cena con comida de hospital, se sentó en la mesa a esperarlo, eran las 10:10 la fiesta estaba por terminar y Louis iba a esperar a que el llegara.

Miraba la hora cada 5 minutos esperando por el, si él no venia era porque ya no sentía ni asco por el

(...)

-¿alo? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Son las 10:25, ah quería hacerme el que despertaste pero no estaba durmiendo-contestó su amigo animado

-hola Niall, necesito un consejo-dije nervioso, tenía la carta en la mano y estaba en pijama

-claro, dime-le respondió

Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado a el pequeño rubio, cada detalle por más pequeño que fuera, fue poco tiempo el que hablaron pero para Harry fue el mejor

-¿tú quieres ir?-dijo

-eso te estoy preguntando ¿voy o no?-dije

-Harry, escúchame yo no puedo decidir por ti, puedo darte consejos como buen amigo pero no puedo ser tu corazón, por lo que me dijiste él te dijo "si sientes algo por mí, ve" yo no soy tu corazón para saber si lo sigues amando o no-dijo en tono serio

-no se-dije frustrado

-si lo sabes, solo tú lo sabes, nadie puede entrometerse en eso, eso es algo que entre tú y el-dijo

-bueno, Ni, te dejo descansar, adiós-Harry colgó en el celular y entro corriendo al baño, había tomado una decisión, espera que no sea una equivocada

(...)

Estaba sentado en la mesa esperando, el reloj marcaba 10:40 lo había esperado más tiempo de lo que había prometido, esperaba que Harry llegara por esa puerta y le dijera que se demoró por el tráfico o algo, pero no sucedería. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, era asombroso la suite presidencial, la había alquilado por millones de dólares solo para ellos dos, para su momento especial, abrió la puerta y hecho la última mirada a todo lo que había preparado, la comida ya estaba algo fría, las dos copas sin utilizar, las flores aún regadas en la habitación, las velas derretidas y algunas ya apagadas, todo había terminado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Harry jamás le perdonaría eso, ya no quería a esa chica, quería a su chico abrazándolo, a su chico besándolo, a su chico haciéndole el amor, a su chico preparándole el desayuno en las mañanas con el torso desnudó, él solo quería a su chico rizado de 21 años

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando algo fuerte lo golpeó y se sintió desfallecer, conocía esos brazos, conocía ese olor, conocía esos labios que en esos momentos dejaban dulces besos en su cuello, me volteo y choco con su mirada, es tan verde como lo recordaba, nuestras miradas se conectaron y no pasó ni unos segundos para tener sus labios contra los míos, él me tomó con sus brazos fuertes y me levantó haciendo que mis piernas se enrollaran en sus caderas, amaba hacer eso. Nos adentramos a la habitación para continuar más cómodos adentro

-luces precioso esta noche, Lou-dijo dando pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello

-mmm gracias por venir, Harry-dije perdido en el placer

-pues ahora, vayamos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer-dijo tomando mis labios con ferocidad

-espera, yo tenía algo preparado-dije bajándome

-¿qué tenías en mente, Lou? ¿No era solamente venir por sexo y ya? Así como las putas-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-no, tengo algo preparado para ti-dije apenado-no sé si te va gustar pero hice lo mejor que pude, sabes que nunca fui bueno para el romance pero me gusta hacerlo por ti-estaba actuado como una adolescente cuando invita a su crush a tomar una malteada

-bueno, sorprenderme, pequeño ángel-dijo y sentí mi estomago llenarse de mariposas, esto no es algo nuevo pero hace mucho no lo sentía, será porque hace mucho el no me decía "pequeño ángel" aunque el que era el pequeño era el, yo estaba por cumplir 24 años y él era un bebé de 21 años. Tomé su mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y sentí ese cosquilleo tan lindo, y sé que él también lo sintió cuando trato de ocultar su sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior

(...)

Vine con Louis porque me sentía desesperado, lo extrañaba mucho y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de todas las maneras y no me importa si lo único que conseguiría de él fuera sexo, quisiera que aunque sea finja amarme en ese acto. Me sorprendió mucho que él me hubiera preparado algo, pensé que no habría nada, sentí mi corazón dar un salto cuando lo vi así de sonrojado, hace mucho no lo veía así, fue como si ahí se rompiera mi capa de rudeza con la que vine hacia el, yo solo venía pensando en joder su culo e irme, dejarlo como el dejo mi corazón pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora solo quería llenarlo de besos y caricias mientras hacíamos el amor

-siéntate, amor-me corrió amablemente la silla, eso me recordó nuestra primera cita oficial, al principio fingimos ser elegantes y sofisticados pero, al final terminamos haciendo bromas y teniendo besos tontos

-gracias, Lou-le dije

-creo que olvide algo-dijo mirando la mesa. A pesar de la oscuridad sus orbes azules resaltaban o tal vez yo estaba tan enamorado de él que era lo único que veía

-si, ya veo-dije riendo, a mi pequeño Lou se le había olvidado traer los cubiertos -así que tenemos una deliciosa comida pero no teníamos con que comerla-comentó con gracia

-arruino todo-se tapo la cara y eso causó una gran ternura en mi

-aw amor-dije sacando las manos de su cara-eso le pasa a cualquiera, no veo problema en comer con las manos-

-pero eso no sería lindo en una cita, tal vez cuando estamos en casa sin ningún problema, pero estamos en una cita-dijo

-amor, no se si te das cuenta pero nadie nos esta mirando, a no ser que haya una cámara que nos vaya a firmar mientras hacemos otras cosas, eso ya sería una película porno ¿te gustaría filmar una?-dije riendo, amaba jugar con el de esa forma

-NO, COMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO TAN DESCABELLADO-dijo alterado

-tranquilo, Lou-reí más fuerte-es solo una broma-

-no me gustan esas bromas, cariño, no me gustan para nada-dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos. Cuando me dijo "cariño" fue como si mi mundo se parara, me levanté de mi silla, salte sobre el y caímos al suelo

-amo cuando me dices "cariño"-dije estando sentado sobre sus caderas

-cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño-dijo muchas veces dando besos por todo mi rostro

-para, dulce-dije abrazándolo

-¿quieres algo de vino?-dijo

-¿no olvidaste las copas?-me burlé

-para tu información eso fue lo primero que traje-dijo orgulloso

-¿o sea planeabas embriagarme?-

-no, eso no, solo quiero una noche especial para los dos-dijo con una sonrisa adorable, aunque creo que solo yo lo veo de esa manera, si me pidieran que lo describiera con una palabra diría esa "adorable"

-¿y si comenzamos lo que vinimos hacer, pequeño?-dije

-no me digas pequeño, yo soy mayor que tú-dijo golpeando levemente mi pecho

-pero al parecer creces de edad pero no de tamaño-sabía que al final se enojaría pero me encantaba hacer eso

-no es mi culpa que "alguien" tenga genes de jirafa-me retó

-bueno, tampoco es mi culpa que "alguien" tenga genes de elfo-le respondí

-ya, suficiente-dijo empujándome para que me levantara y lo hice-acompáñame-dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la cama y las velas aromáticas

-¿ya comenzará la diversión?-dije insinuándole, lo abracé por la espalda y comencé a darle besitos en el cuello

-Harry, espera-dijo riendo-¿no qué querías vino? Te serviré un poco, tú solo siéntate y relájate-dijo alejándose de mi, hice caso a sus palabras, me senté en la cama y me desabroché la camisa, tenía las idea perfecta para ponerme "cómodo", me despojé de toda mi ropa quedando solo en los calzoncillos de ositos que tenía, la verdad es que ni pensé en cambiarme de calzoncillos, esos eran cómodos y me gustaban, además Louis ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos

-que sexy, Styles-dijo acercándose con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la escena, estaba junto a mí así que como que lo tomé, sin mirar quién era

"hola amor" era ella, lo sabia por su voz tan fastidiosa. Todo lo que había pensando se fue a la mierda cuando ella dijo "amor"

-es ella-dije pasándole el celular a Louis-yo mejor me voy, me pondré mi ropa y me iré, si quieres hablas con ella y aprovechas todo esto para hacer sexo llamada, ¿recuerdas con quien también hacías eso? Era fantástico-dije con ironía, estaba por ponerme los pantalones y el me tiró a la cama, cayendo sobre mi

-no permitiré que te vayas, no aún-dijo

-pero ella te está llamando, te necesita-dije fingiendo empujarlo, la verdad era que con un solo empujón, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo el ya podría estar en el piso ya que yo era más fuerte que el pero no quería, yo quería tenerlo ahí sobre mi

-pero yo te necesito a ti-dijo besando mi pecho-tal vez con ella me sienta libre pero contigo me siento en las estrellas, siento que me haces tocar el cielo con solo sentir tus labios-dijo meneando su cadera sobre mi aún pequeño bulto en mis calzoncillos

-ya no quiero vino, quiero estar consiente mientras te hago el amor- dije volteándolo, quede sobre él, se veía como un pequeño ángel, él era mi pequeño ángel

-te quiero comer a besos-dijo tomando mi cara acercándome a él-amo el sabor de tus labios, me encantan-dijo

-¿no son como los de ella?-dije, quizá había algo de rencor en mi corazón aún

-jamás serían como los de ella, los tuyos son magníficos, no te compares, cariño ¡TÚ ERES MI BEBÉ PERFECTO!-soltó con un gemido cuando succione su cuello dejando un chupón, marcarlo era mi hobby

Desabotoné sus jeans y pude sentir su miembro duro, era algo excitante volverlo sentir después de tanto tiempo, haría las cosas lentas, me gustaba ver a Louis suplicar por más

-no te suplicaré, te conozco y sé lo quieres provocar-dijo riendo roncamente, ou eso me calentó de sobremanera, su voz ronca me fascinaba, admito que cada mañana me masturbaba en la ducha mientras lo escuchaba hablarme sobre algún sueño o qué haría durante el día, escuchar su voz al despertar era uno de los placeres de la vida

Le saque la camiseta de una forma rápido y baje sus jeans dejándolo solo en ¡PAREN TODO! ¡NO TRAÍA ROPA INTERIOR!

-al parecer viniste listo-dije mirándolo dispuesto para mí

-ya, Styles, solo quiero tenerte ya-dijo jugando con el elástico de mis bóxers y bajándolos lentamente

-entonces comencemos-sonrío para luego besarme fugazmente, nunca fuimos de esos que toman muy enserio sus roles, si yo quería ser el pasivo, lo sería y si Louis quería serlo, yo con gusto lo satisfaría, no necesitábamos preguntar para saber cómo continuar y al parecer yo tomaría las riendas esta vez. Comencé a darle caricias en su trasero de globo mientras rozábamos nuestros cuerpos desesperadamente-¿tienes condones?-pregunté

-oh no, los olvide-dijo mandando su cabeza para atrás dándome acceso a su suave cuello

-¿entonces cómo piensas hacerlo?-dije siguiéndolo besando y mordisqueando su cuello

-solo mete tu pene en mi culo y ya-dijo desesperado

-pero...-

-Styles, hemos hecho esto antes y siempre lo hacemos sin eso-dijo con su voz ronca

-lame mis dedos-dije poniendo mis dedos en su pequeña boquita, el comenzó a pasar la lengua por mis dedos sin separa la vista de mis ojos, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros por lujuria, eran mi perdición, comenzó a chuparlos más rápido, sentía que me iba a correr pero obvio no se lo diría a Louis, pensaría que soy un precoz

-listo bebé-dije acomodándolo, comencé a rozar su entrada mientras el gemía dulcemente-te amo-dije besándolo mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en el, él me siguió el caliente beso dejando que lo toque a mi antojo

-también te amo, cariño-dijo separándose un poco de mis labios-mmm sigue-gimió mientras yo movía mi dedo índice en el, al parecer Louis ya se había acostumbrado a uno de ellos así que metí otro, causando que gimiera fuerte mi nombre, amaba a ese pequeño hombre que tenía ahí

-eres tan ruidoso y me encanta-dije acariciando mis sus pezones con mi lengua, comencé a hacer tijeras dentro de él mientras su espalda se arqueaba

-estoy listo, Harry-dijo moviendo sus caderas entorno a mis dedos

-bueno, amor-dije acomodando para entrar perfectamente en el

-mmm apúrate, Harry-dijo con los ojos cerrados recostándose en su cabeza en la cama, era la imagen perfecta para fotografiar y guardarme para recordarlo siempre

-a tus órdenes, Lou-dije entrando profundamente en soltando un fuerte gemido, hace tanto lo sentía a mí alrededor, él se agarro fuerte de mi espalda jadeando, me quede quieto esperando que se acostumbrará a mi

-muévete, cariño-dijo después de un rato, quede idiotisado con su voz ronca, MIERDA, ¡AMABA ESA VOZ!-deje pensar y muévete, tonto-dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a menear sus caderas

-solo pensaba en lo mucho que amo tu voz, lo caliente que suene mientras hablas mientras hacemos el amor, amo cada parte de ti-dije mientras entraba y salía suavemente de él-tu dulce carita me enamora cada vez más, no me gustaría perderte jamás, te amo-dije para al final fundirnos en un dulce beso lleno de amor y pasión

-más rápido-dijo mientas arañaba mi espalda y dejaba chupetones en todo mi pecho, comencé a moverme más rápido para complacerlo y en definitiva se sentía increíble, todo momento que estaba con Louis era increíble, algo etéreo, lo veía cómo mi ángel, mi pequeño y hermoso ángel, lo amaba con todo mi corazón eso es seguro-yo también te amo con todo mi corazón-escapó de sus labios y me dejo sorprendido, fue como si hubiera leído mi mente y eso amaba de nosotros no éramos la pareja perfecta pero nos complementábamos

-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dije besándolo con intensidad

-deja de ser tan cursi, cariño-dijo con la respiración entre cortada-mmm ya estoy por llegar-dijo apretando fuerte mis hombros, sentía si entrada contraer entorno a mi miembro, yo también estaba por llegar, estar con Louis abajo mío con los labios semiabiertos soltando dulces gemidos, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo

-precioso, precioso, precioso-dije besando sutilmente sus clavículas marcadas, encontré la manera de dar justo es un su punto haciendo a Louis estremecerse de placer, comencé a sentir como si trasero comenzaba a apretarse a mi alrededor, faltaron unas cuantas embestidas para corrernos, Louis sobre nuestros pechos desnudados y yo dentro de él desplomándome sobre su cuerpo, nos quedamos en callados con nuestra respiraciones agitadas

-te amo mucho ¿sabes?-dijo después de un rato mientras acariciaba mi cabello, lo acomodaba y lo desacomodaba

-yo también te amo mucho-dije mientras le sonreía, mirándolo desde abajo, salí de él causando que soltara un quejido

-ahora me siento vacío-dijo fingiendo un puchero, era lo más adorable del mundo, me acerqué a él y lo bese

-eres tan adorable, bebé-dije acariciando sus pómulos

(...)

Harry acomodo las sabanas para poder dormir bien y yo sólo miraba como caminaba por el cuarto, en este momento me doy cuenta que solo lo necesito a él para ser feliz, es lo único que amo, no puedo creer evitar sonreír imaginando nuestro futuro juntos, me imagino nuestra boda, me imagino nuestro primer hijo juntos, el solo me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas, me acerqué a la mesa donde hace un rato había dejado el celular y le tome una foto a la preciosa imagen que tenía ante mis ojos

-no, Lou-dijo tratando de tapar la cámara

-¿porque no?-dije riendo

-acabamos de hacer el amor-dice avergonzado

-pues te ves hermoso-dije

-es ridículo lo que dices-se tapo la cara

-no, no lo es, tú eres hermoso-dije, al final solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, y yo capture esa bella imagen con la cámara de mi celular

-creo que ya tengo un nuevo fondo de pantalla-dije sonriendo victorioso, tenía la foto perfecta, aunque el camarógrafo en nuestra relación era Harry que le tomaba fotos hasta a un lechuga, a veces me gustaba tomar esa faceta aunque mi único modelo favorito siempre sería Harry Styles

-ay louis-renegó

-ahora sí-dije al terminar de acomodar la foto para un lock screen perfecto-solo fíjate lo perfecto que es-dije mostrandole mi pantalla de bloqueo con su foto en el

-aveces eres tan cursi que quiero comerte a besos-dijo sonriendo

-pues hazlo-dije poniendo mis labios como un patito

-lo haría pero estoy algo cansado-dijo sobando sus ojos con un pequeño bebé con sueño

-eres mi vida entera ¿lo sabes, cariño?-dije cursi

-si, lo sé-dijo-ahora ven aquí, amor y nos acurrucamos juntos-dije abriendo los brazos, me acerqué a él acomodándome plácidamente entre sus brazos, puso sus brazos sobre mi torso mientas me abrazaba por la espalda, su respiración se podía sentir en mi cuello y su cabello me hace cosquillas, amaba ser la cuchara pequeña aunque no lo confirmaría en voz alta, después de unos minutos nos quedamos plácidamente dormidos 

Siguiente día

Al despertar Harry ya no estaba junto a mí, mire a mi alrededor y él se había ido, solo me quedaba el recuerdo de nuestra última noche, me senté en posición fetal y no pude evitar no llorar, lo había perdido cuando estaba seguro de que lo amaba ¿acaso todos sus "te amos" ayer fueron mentira?.


End file.
